Tainted light
by pierre bleu
Summary: Written for the Kingdom hearts cliche comm, Cliches dealt with: OC's, Rikuslut, while SoraKairi are virgins, Riku is dark while Sora andKairi are light. RikuxOC, and RikuKairiSora friendship.


Title: Tainted light

Pairing: Riku+Sora+Kairi friendship) Riku/O.C.

Rating: Pg-13/light R for non described sex.

Prompt: Riku is a slut and Sora/Kairi is a virgin, any type of O.C., Riku is still dark, while Sora /Kairi is light.

Warnings: Cursing, sex, musings, conflicted emotions

Wordcount: about 1,000

There is something not so cute about the innocence of Sora and Kairi, thinks Riku as he sinks into yet another willing victim. He does not know why this thought comes to play while he is in the middle of sex, it must be a sign. Maybe because they are his friends and that they are pure and Riku is tainted. Riku is used to immersing himself in darkness and Sora and Kairi are the complete opposite of that. The thought process throws Riku for a loop and he notices a beat too late that he has stopped. "What's wrong, you don't like the fact that I'm not a virgin?" The girl asks, a little exasperated and Riku had already known that she wasn't pure, that's why he chose her.

Riku hasn't put any thought into what he should say if ever prompted to stop or has stopped, simple because it hasn't come up before. He wants to say, "I just thought about why in the hell I've been doing strange people." But it comes out with a smile and a gentle "No worries, I don't care about that, I really just didn't want to hurt you." The girl then blushes and Riku tries to remember her name again before they finish. She ruins her chance anyway later when she asks if he is single. He only replies "This was a one time thing." He doesn't want to date someone so easy anyway.

When he sees Sora the next day he wants to ask him why he has the need to cover himself in darkness still, but when Sora smiles at him and asks if he's done his homework, Riku doesn't want him to worry. Sora always is one to get up in arms about those things. Kairi would inevitably be involved evolved too and then there would be hell. By the end of the day Riku is still debating whether to tell his friends or not on the basis that they would find out anyway. The part of him that said no was mostly guilt, but that will come back to haunt him later if he chooses not to anyway so he called Sora and Kairi and invites them to study at his house.

"Idiot, forgetting your calculator." Kairi scolds Sora at Riku's door later that day and Sora only looked to Riku for support. Kairi looked to Riku too and their emotions both tried to sway him, but Kairi was a little more sensible. Besides, he doesn't have any other calculators.

"Not this time." Riku said making Sora go back and find it, which took all of twenty minutes in which Kairi and Riku joked about Sora. When he came back he scowled at them and they did their homework in the living room which had more space than Riku's room. When they were finished Sora wanted to play video games and Kairi wanted to watch movies. "How about we talk?" He said and they looked confused. "I mean, I have some stuff to say and we haven't really caught up in all the time we've been back. Let's go to my room and talk some."

So Riku tells them everything, albeit he only briefly mentioned the sex parts and they talk about it. Sora seemed the most upset about it. "Why Riku? I mean we fought off the darkness and you even defeated Ansem!" Kairi shakes her head, but she seemed to agree. They didn't understand though, since they were both close to the light, so Riku knew he would have to explain where he was coming from.

"Look, I think it's because darkness is comfortable to me. I'm using to using it's portals, how lonely it feels. I haven't gotten used to being able to live in the realm of light. I don't know how long it will take for me to actually be okay with living like that." His friends looked at him as if he had said he hated them. That hurt, because he always felt a little bit apart from him, and he thought they were closer than that.

"Stupid, why in the hell didn't you tell us earlier?" Sora blurted out standing up in the small space of Riku's room. Since he'd been sitting on Riku's bed and Kairi was sitting at his table, Sora was a little closer, and he couldn't look away with quite so much conviction. There were so many reasons not to tell them, he couldn't even begin to list them all. From the moment that the odd thought of how innocent his friends were, he has been thinking of what they would think if he told them this.

"I don't know you guys, I guess I thought you'd be mad at me. For still seeking out the darkness and all." It was a part of him, but it was something he'd wanted to discard. When he did, he started unconsciously started seeking out things that would put him closer to the darkness. In his head this all made sense, he hoped his friends would be able to understand.

"Nope. I get it that you'd still be comfortable in the darkness, but we're friends, I don't see why you couldn't tell us that." Kairi said, and it was quite ironic because they had the toughest time getting her to tell them of her past year without them. It was the same logic, but he could see why his friends would be upset about that.

"Look, it's just like when you talked about last year, it's just hard admitting to stuff like that, no matter how little it seems to your friends, it seems bigger to you most times." A look of comprehension dawned on Sora's face and he finally sat back down. "I mean, what could I say? 'Is there a such thing as Darkness addicts anonymous?' It was just a little hard. I told you though, didn't I?"

"That's true, Riku." Sora said looking a little guilty for getting upset, but Riku knew that was just how Sora was, easily excited. "So what are you going to do now? Just go cold turkey? We can help you, but you gotta remember that we can only help you as much as you want help." He said and Riku thought that it was a good idea, although said a little bit corny.

"Yeah. You guys are my friends, I always want you to help me." He says, and blushes. "There's this girl at school, I can't remember her name at all and I had a one night stand. I need help right away." Kairi makes an exasperated sigh, but she looks amused and Sora looks at him stunned. Even though Riku has done repeated stupid things, he knows his friends will pull through for him. They've been through a lot together, something like this isn't going to stop him.

Author's notes: This is no way shape or form to bash anyone, don't take any offense to it at all.


End file.
